


Lessons

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Nun (2018)
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Canon Era, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Hot Sex, Priest Kink, Priests, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Teasing never works out in your favour. Well… that’s not entirely true.





	Lessons

Father Burke was a patient man. A quiet, patient, well-mannered man. But not when it came to getting teased. All day, you had been trying to get his attention, during the meeting with the other priests here in Paris, during the actual research in the library, and even when trying to discover the source of the haunting. Now, he had had enough.

“Come here,” he orders you, taking you into a different room. You raise your eyebrows innocently.

“What?”

He licks his lips, then pulls you in, smashing his lips to yours and holding you to him with his right hand. You moan as you’re pressed against his erection, and he reaches up your skirt, pulling aside your panties and beginning to finger you. You gasp. He must be incredibly horny to do that. After a minute of relentless fingering, you finally break.

“Yes, oh god…”

His jaw clenches. “What do you say?!”

“I’m sorry, daddy!”

“You know, I bet you’re just saying that. I bet you’re just saying it to get out of your punishment.”

He bends you over his knee, yanks your skirt up, and begins to spank you mercilessly, the smacks echoing. “This is what you need. A good spanking, like you deserve.”

Another smack. Another. You cry out, but don’t tell him to stop. It feels good, it feels exciting. The pain mixes with the pleasure, making you even more wet for the older man. He senses this, and narrows his eyes. Getting up, he pushes the chair back with force and grabs you by the hair, forcing you down against the desk. Your breasts are pressed flat, and your ass is brought up by his hands, rolling it around in them.

“Such a pretty sight,” he muses, admiring you, “Seeing you like this.”

“Fuck me,” you whisper, breath barely making it out.

“What was that?” he inclines his head, “This church is so noisy with the wind, I just couldn’t hear you.”

“Fuck me please.”

“Please,” he nods, “That’s good, I like manners.” He then yanks your panties down, and delivers one more blow to your asscheek before unbuckling himself and thrusting into your wetness, immediately beginning to pound into you.

“You like it when I fuck you hard like that? Hm? With my big cock?”

“Yes!” you gasp at the size.

“Listen to you, moaning like the whore that you are. All to get fucked by a priest.”

“Ohhh…”

“How does it feel, huh? Eh? Getting fucked nice and deep?”

“Pleeease,” you whine.

“Such a slut for me,” he growls out, holding you down by the neck as he rams you into the table again, again, again. “Such a pretty little slut you are, taking me so good. I wanted to fuck you like this from the moment I saw you. Just absolutely defile you.”

“Oh god! Anthony!”

“That’s it,” he rasps, “Scream for me, and I might just let you cum, little princess.”

You squeal, pussy fluttering around him, and he groans, tilting his head back. His thrusts get faster, the desk starting to move, and suddenly, sooner than expected, you both reach your peak at the same time, coming hard.

You flip around to look at him, chest heaving.

“If this ground was holy before… I don’t think it is now.”

He just chuckles softly, and pulls you up into a kiss, draping his black coat around you.


End file.
